<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Im sorry for posting this XD by Draco_HeyYou_Harry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043118">Im sorry for posting this XD</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_HeyYou_Harry/pseuds/Draco_HeyYou_Harry'>Draco_HeyYou_Harry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#imsorry #thisisajoke, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_HeyYou_Harry/pseuds/Draco_HeyYou_Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a ron x chicken fic. It's short and very explicit. Me and my friend wrote this in computer class. Don't judge mE.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ron/chicken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Im sorry for posting this XD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is on Wattpad to, just search for milkyXsky and click on her profile. The fic should be titles "I'm sorry mom"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ alright before this shit gets crazy, remember that we're in fucking 8th grade, we're dumb as fuck. So don't go saying that we take this seriously. Also sorry for the sexual language in this. But my friend wrote most of the smut nOt mE. Also, the "mysterious guy" is a guy me and my friends know irl. We included him in this bc my friend likes him.~</p><p> </p><p>         The moonlight hit Rons (thicc) cheeks so perfectly that they shined. He stared at the bucket of KFC eagerly, he knew that tonight was the night. He pinned the bucket of KFC against the wall before he realized that the bucket was almost empty. </p><p>"Bloody hell"</p><p>Ron whispered, now noticing that not only there was barely any chicken in the bucket, but his dick was too small for the bucket. To his surprise, he didn't see Harry walking in the dorm with a bucket of mashed potatoes in his hands. </p><p>"Ron?.."</p><p>Harry stuttered looking at this hoe butt-ass naked and balls deep in a bucket of KFC chicken. Ron looked at Harry and then the potatoes with hope. </p><p>"GivE mE tHE PoTaToS"</p><p>Ron said as he chased Harry out to the common room. Once there, they faced Hermione, who screamed once she saw Ron butt-ass naked with chicken. A mysterious guy walked in, he had a bowl of thicc and creamy mac and cheese. He was blonde, had a ponytail, and boi was he thicc. He tried to walk in quietly, but the clapping of his ass cheeks alerted everyone.</p><p>"Damn bro, you got the whole squad laughing"</p><p>Hemione said as she looked at Ron's non-existent dick which was covered in gravy.</p><p>The End, stop judging me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>